This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 259,693 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Aug. 9, 1990.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,323,366; 3,992,004; 4,844,453; and 4,877,239; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse muscle stretching exercise devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices are inadequate to provide the specific results produced by the apparatus that forms the basis of the present invention.
As most physical therapist and other health care professionals are all too painfully aware at the current time there is not available an integrated exercise apparatus that will immobilize the users legs while allowing the user to passively and selectively stretch the paraspinal and leg muscles while the users knees are being held in a captive condition.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of back exercise apparatus that will address these oversights in the prior art constructions while also providing an exercise apparatus that will produce beneficial as well as long sought after results; and, the provision of such an apparatus is a stated objective of the present invention.